


Cyber Sex

by Anonymous



Series: Take the Plunge [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Plot what plot? (Porn without plot), Top Eddie, Voyeurism, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While cleaning out Richie’s bedside drawer for him, Eddie comes across a toy that Richie has never mentioned owning before. Weeks pass and Eddie doesn’t tell him what he saw—until he goes away for business and gets a chance to watch him use it on camera.
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Series: Take the Plunge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177
Collections: Anonymous





	Cyber Sex

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic is the same as the title of Doja Cat’s song “Cyber Sex” because the lyrics fit the fic perfectly!
> 
> I wanna touch on you  
> You see me in my room  
> Wish you were here right now  
> All of the things I'd do  
> I wanna get freaky on camera  
> I love when we get freaky on camera

As a couple, Richie and Eddie have found themselves discovering new things about each other ever since the day they first got together. Each new discovery is kept as a memory and sacred in a nonchalant way which casually says that it would destroy either one of them if they ever forgot those little moments, though they didn’t think much of them day to day. Each of those moments are encased like a precious gem inside of an impenetrable lockbox.

Some contain memories of times when they took a brave step forward and changed a part of themselves for the better and it turned out more than alright. Like when Eddie tried out colourful, patterned ties. Others contain memories of times when they accidentally—or purposefully—dug a little deeper, got a little more vulnerable, got honest and exposed a nerve, begging for the hurt to be soothed or the emotions to be validated and rewarded.

Richie doesn’t think about the first time he let his inner self consciousness drop completely so that he could tell Eddie, with a deeply love-stricken light in his soft brown eyes, how much he loves him. He just knows that it happened and now he can do it at will whenever he pleases.

Years after the memory was made, Eddie wouldn’t think about the day he discovered a dildo in Richie’s bedside cabinet. Or the day he got Richie to use it in front of him. Even still, it would be another exposed nerve memory which would further solidify the thick red rope tying them together by the ankles. 

Eddie discovered the toy when he was digging through the messy contents of Richie’s bedside drawer for a battery. After digging his hands through items such as candy bags, remotes, a hairbrush, and one very frightening plastic Frankenstein which has no business being in a grown man’s bedside drawer, Eddie gave up and decided to sort out his boyfriend’s drawer for him.

A few minutes later Eddie returned with a black garbage bag which he violently shook to separate the sides before he kneeled in front of the drawer and pulled it open, jiggling it against a hairbrush handle which was keeping it jammed shut. He managed to force it open before he grabbed item after item, eyeing it before he either placed it in the trash bag or set it down in piles beside him on the floor. Near the bottom of the drawer he saw the head of the cock peek out from underneath a pair of socks, tucked away behind a black tray with tall sides. 

At first he thought it was a joke item. Eddie snorted quietly and placed the socks on the door beside him before yanking the phallus out of its hiding spot. But when he saw it in all of its veiny glory, a pale nude with a pink head and no testicles, but a bulbous base connected to a suction cup, Eddie flushed a deep red. 

It was firm, but soft enough that it swayed a tad at the force in which he had pulled it out into the open. His mouth was agape in shock. All that left his mouth was an unmanly, almost goose-like honk. 

_It’s flesh coloured. It’s_ **_me_ ** _coloured. Just from looking at it, it looks like it’s_ **_my size_ ** _,_ Eddie got to thinking to himself before his train of thought derailed completely and took a plunge into a filthy fantasy of his dear boyfriend Richie using this toy and thinking about him—about _the real thing_ —right as he pleasures himself with it. Right then and there his brain stopped working. All it could pump out were thoughts like _fuck, fuck, fuck, oh fuck, fuck me upside down-_

When Richie came home that night he was unhappily surprised to find that Eddie had suddenly decided he ought to clean out his bedside drawer. Eddie was a little more flushed than usual when he spared Richie a searing look and thrusted a trash bag in his hands. And for some reason, all of the things inside the cabinet were in a different spot than the last time he had seen it. 

He turned to ask Eddie about it, but he was already walking away and telling him over his shoulder that he ought to categorise what he removes as he removes it.

Richie didn’t think about it too hard, but he did roll his eyes at Eddie. “Sure thing, Dad. Want me to mow the lawn after I’m done?” he muttered to himself.

After his big discovery, Eddie was more than happy to spare his heart the strain of ruminating on thoughts of Richie’s secret toy. That train of thought could only lead to trouble—or so he believed, that is, until he went away for business and left Richie alone with nothing but a laptop to Skype him on...and a toy that Richie thought he wasn’t aware of.

As soon as he dropped his black toploader bag off by the side of the bed, Eddie wiggled the knot of his tie loose and reversed the process of tying it in order to untie it so he could preserve the threads from wear and tear. As he freed his neck from the tie he shrugged off his suit jacket and kicked off his shoes, the laces of which he had already begun to loosen while he was alone in the elevator. Tie in one hand and suit jacket in the other, Eddie opened up the closet and hung both items on the same hanger. 

The moment he closed the closet doors he dove for his soft hotel sheets and leaned over the side of the bed, ignoring the blood rushing to his head, so that he could unzip the bag and fish out his slim chromebook from the laptop sleeve. He logged in, and Google Chrome couldn’t load the necessary pages fast enough for his racing mind as he pulled up the Skype chat box and began to type.

Eddie K.— Hey Rich.

Eddie K.— Just got back to my hotel

Eddie K.— I miss you. Can we do a video call?

When the messages sent he closed his eyes and let out a sigh, letting his head gently rest against a soft pillow. He stayed like that in blissful silence for a minute. That serenity was broken when all of a sudden the Skype video call music came through the laptop speakers and gave Eddie a start.

He pressed accept and was greeted with Richie’s focused expression. The way his dark brows unfurrowed and his eyes grew bright and happy the moment he realised the call had gone through made Eddie press a hand to his right pectoral in acknowledgment of the way his heart started beating faster than usual. Yes, he is always happy to see Richie. He can’t even pretend he isn’t in the way he used to when he was a kid. Perhaps it’s because he’s grown more emotionally open, and perhaps it’s because his love has grown stronger for Richie over time, too overflowing to hide.

Eddie could guess that Richie is in their bedroom from the appearance of a familiar dark oak headboard and warm brown pillows in the background that Richie lay his head on as he adjusted the chromebook to a comfortable spot on his lap. He smiled and then wiggled his fingers at the camera instead of waving. This garnered a laugh out of Eddie, and he felt himself relax against the hotel pillow.

“Hello-o, my Spaghetti!” Richie greeted him cheerfully. 

“I’m a grown man. Stop calling me ‘Spaghetti’ every time you see me. It makes me feel some kind of cognitive dissonance, being in a dress shirt and pants while being called by my worst childhood nickname. And _hello_ to you too, Richie.” Eddie replied.

“You know as well as I do that you _love_ it, Eds.” said Richie, and he wasn’t wrong. “Anyways...what’ve you been getting up to so far away from home?”

“Y’know, when they told me I’d be going to Florida I kind of imagined I’d be seeing more sights and doing more interesting things with my free time. But,” said Eddie as he pulled a paper document out of a folder in his bag and waved it at the camera with annoyance,”All I seem to be doing is a whole lot of mistake fixing.” he said, and after he set the paper down on the table beside his bed he looked back to find Richie frowning at him in concern.

“It was like that when I was in San Francisco. I was hoping to have some interesting stuff to tell you, but I think the most interesting thing I have to say is that Jeremy Keaton, a guy I’m working with over here, has a tan line in the shape of the shades he usually wears. Does _not_ look good with a completely bald head, a suit and a tie. He looks like a choked dick.” said Eddie. 

Richie laughed at that, and the sheer fact that he could hear Richie laugh, however much it might sound like it’s coming through a tin can because Skype is kind of low quality, made Eddie smile more genuinely than he had even once in the past two weeks he’d been on a business trip. To emphasise his joke he mimed pulling at an imaginary tie around his neck and gasping for air, then revelled in Richie’s laughter until he quietened down.

“Anyways. My time’s been boring. What about you? I want to hear about all the crap you’ve gotten up to without me there to stop you.” said Eddie.

“Sorry to disappoint you my love. For me it’s mostly just been a case of bouncing between the same few things. Writing my routine, shooting for Netflix, taking Sweetie and Bunny out for walks.” Richie says, rolling his eyes. “With some flavour in there, of course. Gotta have some diversity in the routine, you know what my therapist said.” 

“You’ll get bored and become depressed.” Eddie recounted to him with a curt nod. The smile Richie gave him in return was just impressed and satisfied enough to make his heart flip. Something about the look in his eyes brought Eddie back to that day last month with the messy drawer and the hidden dildo. It brings a new question to his mind:

“S’that all you’ve been doing? Really?” Eddie inquired with a tilt of his head. This seemed to surprise Richie. He let out a confused laugh.

“I mean...yeah? C’mon, Eds. I couldn’t remember what I had for dinner yesterday if I _tried_. What I told you is pretty much all that sticks out to me about what I did.” said Richie with a shrug.

“Hmmm. Sure.” Eddie dismissed. He’d ask again in a little bit. “Have you been lonely without me?I know how you get.” he said, allowing his voice to drop into something softer, more inviting. This made Richie close his eyes and smile.

“Mhm. D’you remember what we did right before you left?” asked Richie, his voice softening in response to Eddie. 

“Yeah.”

“Me too. And to answer your question, I’ve _definitely_ been lonely without you here.” said Richie, eyes still closed, small and secretive smile still on his face.

“But you’re not alone, are you? You’ve got a little _toy_.” said Eddie smiling slyly. Richie’s eyes shot open and the smile fell from his lips.

“Toy?” he said, blinking.

“Yeah, dummy. Toy. I noticed it in your drawer last month. I don’t know why I called it little, though. It’s a decent size. In fact, I couldn’t help but notice that it's pretty much the same size as me.” said Eddie, side smiling. _Caught’cha, sweetheart!_ he thought to himself.

“I-I, _you_ ,” Richie stammered our before he gave a nervous giggle. “I-we...I don’t think we’re on the same page here...are you...talking about a dildo? Cause I’ve, uh. I’ve never owned one of those before.” he lied. Now it’s Eddie’s time to roll his eyes.

“And that dildo I found in your drawer was just for laughs, I take it? Funny. Usually you bring out the things you use for pranks or jokes instead of hiding them inside socks.” 

Nothing. Stunned silence. He caught Richie in his lie and now he can’t escape through any means except to exit Skype...on the hope that Eddie won’t pester him through text or social media.

Slowly Richie seemed to gather himself, and with his gathering came a rosiness in his pale cheeks. He glared weakly at Eddie and pressed his lips into a firm line.

“And? You jealous that hunk of silicon gets to go there and you don’t?” he retorted, and Eddie laughed, but still felt the twinge of jealousy that shot straight through him. He has a point. Why does that stupid fake cock get to be inside Richie when Eddie’s never even fingered him before?

“Not jealous at all.” he said. It’s only _partially_ a lie. “In fact...why don’t you take it out and show me what I’m missing?” Eddie said, and that seemed to get all the blood in Richie’s body to flow to his face. He sat there, gaping like a fish for a few seconds, before tipped his head back and groaned into the palms of his hands while Eddie laughed at him. Eddie isn’t usually so _bold,_ so excuse him for being flustered by such a sly suggestion.

For a moment Richie lay there, unmoving. He didn’t uncover his face until he had decompressed. He exhaled slowly and pulled his glasses on before sitting upright and moving his own laptop to sit on the bed sheets so that he could be free to, supposedly, scoot off the bed. 

Eddie watched the empty space in front of the pillows where Richie had previously been with anticipation. He listened to the sound of the drawer opening and objects inside of it shuffling around, hitting the wooden sides of the drawer in the wake of Richie’s searching hand. _Is it still inside a sock?_ he wondered to himself. The drawer closed but it was another few minutes until the bed springs finally squealed in response to the sudden pressure of Richie climbing onto the bed.

The laptop camera turned to face Richie but cut off everything above his now naked neck and below his belly button and he seemed to consider it for a moment. “How am I even gonna do this?” he muttered to himself.

“Why don’t you lean against the pillows first and maybe move the camera back until most of your body is in the frame? Right now all I can see is your torso. Considering what we’re about to do I think I’d probably like to see your ass some time this afternoon.”

Richie scoffed at this. “Smartass.” he replied. 

An idea seemed to strike him in an instant and he pushed the laptop back, slid it in front of him, and wiggled into frame so that the only thing that was cut off from view was his head. He fixed this by pushing the laptop lid upwards with his foot. 

Suddenly Eddie could see his gorgeous, self-satisfied smile, head and shoulders framed by his open legs. He must have fetched his tortoiseshell glasses out of frame, because they were back on his face. He was a vision, and entirely naked. Eddie exhaled a shaky breath and ignored the warmth he could feel beginning in his cockhead, still confined to his tight Calvin Kleins. The way Richie’s soft cock made his mouth water meant that the fun might be over for him shortly.

With one hand Richie pushed up his glasses, and with the other he dragged over a bottle of lube which he previously sat against the pillows beside him. For the first time in a month since it’s discovery, Eddie witnessed Richie hold the dildo in his own hand. He seemed to eye it with interest as he let it lie across his stomach, and then all of a sudden his eyes flickered to Eddie on the other side of the screen and he picked it back up again with a sly smile. 

Maintaining eye contact with Eddie, Richie pressed the tip of the fake cock to his lips and tentatively licked the very tip of it, right where the slit would be on a real cock. His free hands seemed to roam the cock, feel it out the way he does when he has a lot of time to kill by teasing Eddie, drawing out the touches, fondling and slowly painting his cock with his tongue and fingers. He must have known that this would make the real Eddie’s cock thicken and ache with the desire to be right there with Richie’s lips wrapped around him.

He let one hand go and while his lips sucked the tip in so his tongue could swirl around the head, his other hand searched his chest with light brushes until he gently circled one pink nipple with his thumb. Eddie groaned softly and massaged the bulge in his trousers, enjoying the way Richie was taking the dildo deeper into his mouth, closing his eyes and exploring his chest at the same time. Especially once he noticed Richie’s own cock start to twitch and fill out as the last of self consciousness left him.

Richie sucked on the head of the cock absentmindedly while he reached down to gently fondle his hardening cock. He rubbed his cockhead and sucked the tip of the dildo at the same pace and let out a muffled moan, then drew back with a wet suction noise and a whisky string of saliva connecting the cockhead to his lower lip. The string broke when he set the dildo down and wiped his mouth with the hand he had been fondling himself with.

While Richie was working himself up, breaking down his own walls, Eddie was massaging the ache in his pants over his work slacks. When he noticed Richie begin to position himself into a more comfortable position with his legs further spread apart and pulled up towards his chest, he rushed to undo his belt and zipper all while keeping his eyes on the screen, unwilling to miss a moment.

Now that Richie’s legs were comfortably spread he reached below his balls, past his taint, to give his hole a gentle dry massage, teasing the sensitive area and warming it up a little. He folded that same arm back uncomfortably and dragged the clear lube bottle off of the blankets and into the palm of his hand so he could squirt a pea-sized amount onto one finger while staring at it intensely. Eddie admired the cute way his pink tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth between his pearly white teeth.

Between two fingers Richie warmed up the lube and spread it around his fingers before he dove back down to his hole to slick it up. He rolled back into his own fingers slowly with every circle stroke around his hole, eyes slipping shut, allowing himself to relax his muscles. Eddie cursed under his breath and wriggled his own stiff cock out of the hole in the front of his briefs so he could shift the laptop to the side and stroke himself while he watched Richie slowly work the first finger into himself. 

The deeper Richie got, the more he rolled his hips into his hand until eventually he had his entire middle finger inside and the palm of his hand cradling his ass, sliding in and out slowly. He picked up the pace enough for his hand to slap against the skin of his backside, and when he let out a shy moan, Eddie realised there he’d been pretty silent the whole time, except for the sexy little gasp he gave when he slipped the first finger fully inside. He gasped again and bit his lip, hard, when he entered a second finger. 

Very quickly, Eddie began to realise that Richie is good at this. He spread and curled his fingers, widening the width of his previously tiny hole until the skin was pink and slick and his chest was heaving and red, fist twisted in the bedsheets, face flushed and mouth gaping in pleasure. And the realisation that Richie can fuck himself, stretch his hole open and stuff it full until he could reach that special spot and then abuse it until his back lifted off the bed and his thighs shook, was enough to get Eddie’s cock _dripping_ , angry red, and throbbing in his own fist. He couldn’t look away. The world narrowed down to Richie, just _RichieRichieRichieRichie._ Richie gasping for air in between filthy, deep moans.

Fortunately he afforded Eddie’s aching cock some relief (or torture) when he slipped his fingers out of his hole, which provided a new kind of pain because it was pink and open and probably _so_ sensitive, but he’s thousands of miles away and Eddie can’t taste him through the screen.

Richie wasted no time fishing the dildo and lube from their places either side of him so he could pour the liquid onto the plastic phallus with shaky hands and then begin to stroke and squeeze to spread the lube in a way that got Eddie choking the base of his own cock to stave off a short orgasm, panting so heavily at the ceiling. He felt like he was flying high on the way that Richie displayed his perfect body as he pressed the dildo head to his hole and simply rubbed himself in circles for a second. 

The action deeply affected Richie. He dropped his head backwards limply and keened. Then, he slapped the dildo against his hole and rolled his hips into it, always threatening to breach his tight channel but never going in. That is, until he drizzled some more lube over where the tip met his hole and sank the bulbous head inside, hissing at the quick stretch. He squeezed tight his already shut eyes and his jaw went slack. 

“ _Fuuuck…”_ groaned Richie quietly.

“Go slower, baby.” Eddie suggested through heavy breaths. He rubbed relentlessly at a spot under his cock head that was so sensitive it made his thigh twitch and his toes curl up as his body loosened like he was a chunk of ice melting in the heat of the sun. Precome beaded at the tip and dribbled down his fingers. He watched Richie fuck the dildo deeper into his hole, dragging it in and out against his tight walls as he stretched himself open wider than his fingers could go, but not as wide as Eddie’s actual cock could go.

He’d told Richie that the dildo looked to be his size, but it wasn’t quite his girth, and it wasn’t curved quite like his. As he tortured himself, Eddie thought inwardly that there was no way that Richie could ever come as hard on a fake dick as he could on Eddie’s real one. He voiced this sentiment without realising it was slipping through his lips until he heard Richie’s surprised laugh.

“Oh-ho, you’re awfully confident about that babe!” he chuckled. “For someone who's never been inside my ass, you seem to be under the impression you could rock my world. How would you manage _that?_ ” Richie challenged. Aware of what he was doing but unwilling to give up, Eddie snorted through his nose like a bull and shifted the laptop lower down and to the side until he could get his dick in view, throbbing, red, and dripping in his own grip. He stroked it to give Richie a show and was rewarded with a breathy moan and some heated cursing. 

“See this, Richie?” he growled, holding it at the base and wiggling it in the air. “See how much thicker it is? If I was there, I’d be inside you already. Just _imagine_ how much I could stretch you out on _this_.” Eddie peered at the screen and noticed that Richie had sped up and was staring tearfully over a pillow he was biting into hard enough to almost tear the fabric, shoving the dildo as deep as it could go and as fast as his wrist would allow, rolling his hips into the penetration. He was probably mercilessly abusing his own prostate to the thought of Eddie doing it for him with the goods he was displaying shamelessly in the palm of his hand on the other side of the screen.

“Bet you’re so tight it’ll feel even bigger inside.” Eddie commented breathlessly, admiring the area where the skin of Richie’s pink and shiny rin was stretched around the girth of the dildo. Richie shut his eyes tightly and whimpered, one overwhelmed tear slipping out of one eye and rolling down his cheek. Surprisingly, he didn’t rip out any teeth letting go of the chewed up pillow to throw his head back and moan like a pornstar. Like he couldn’t keep it in any longer. 

The sound burned into Eddie’s brain and made him hiss through his teeth with his eyes trained on Richie’s abused hole, fucking his tightly gripped fist and imagining himself inside something else. He imagined his own cum pumping into Richie’s channel, spilling out from between the two where they would be connected. His boyfriend is so messy that he’d probably love it, love it dripping out of his gaping hole so much he could finger fuck it back inside. Maybe even plug himself up with it. He watched Richie’s pretty lips parted in an ‘O’ shape as he started to jerk himself off while he fucked himself on the dildo. 

Suddenly an idea seemed to strike Richie and he slowed to a halt in his ministrations, much to Eddie’s confusion and disappointment. He was sated, however, when Richie sat up on shaky legs with his big, ruddy cock dripping and swaying in between his legs ( _So fucking hot_ , Eddie’s mind supplies) and turned around to spread his legs and sink down on the upright dildo until he reached the base and Eddie had to squeeze his own base again to keep from coming right then.

Richie let out a happy little sigh and steadied himself with one hand in front of him while he slid up and down at a moderate pace until he picked up speed. The new angle must have hit something new and exciting, because Richie let out a loud gasp and a loud, shaky moan of pleasure. 

Unable to hold back any longer, raw with arousal and want, Eddie fucked his fist with wild abandon until he came so hard it felt like his cock would should straight off his body. Apparently Richie heard the loud series of moans he let out and decided to change the angle for himself again, knowing it’s his turn to come. 

Basking in the sated afterglow of a post orgasm, Eddie watched Richie press his face into the pillows with his ass in the air. He was gasping into the pillow while fucking his hole fast and hard, grinding his sensitive cock against a pillow in between his thighs until he went stiff and his back arched. For a moment he choked on air until a high, reedy moan escaped his throat, and Eddie could tell he was cumming hard all over the sheets and the fabric of the pillow.

Richie gasped for air like a dying man as he came down from his high, shivering and visibly tired. Before he had been white knuckling the pillows and the sheets, but now his hands were relaxed at his side as he lay on his back, and the dildo, sloppy with lubricant, lay in the wet spot on the bed. 

Eddie reached over to snag a tissue out of the box on his bedside table and watched Richie’s hairy chest heave as his heart rate slows down. He gently wiped down his flaccid, oversensitive penis and deposited the soiled tissue into the bin in between the bed and the bedside table.

“We have _got_ to do that more often.” Richie gasped out happily in between deep breaths. Eddie chuckled happily, still riding a post orgasm high and chilling with his arms behind his head, just enjoying the view.

“Yeah.” he agreed. “And...Richie?” 

“Hm?” Richie lifted his head up to look at Eddie.

“When I get home, I’m going to fuck you on every surface in the house.” Eddie said smugly. Richie let out a groan and flopped his head back on the pillow.


End file.
